Forward to Times Past
by flying.high.forever
Summary: RLHG. Yeah..the usual 'Hermy goes back in time and loves Remmy' fic... Has some other ships including LEJP and some other random ships. It took almost a year, but chapter 13 is up! Lol... please read and review!
1. The Question

Summary: It is the ending of Harry, Hermione and Ron's sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Hermione somehow goes back into the past! RL/HG

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related. I only own the carefully schemed plot.

A/N: This is my first fan fiction, so be nice to me! Read and review, please! Also, I wrote this WAY before HBP, so if I get some facts wrong, that's why.

Forward to Times Past

**Chapter One: The Question**

"And the House Cup goes to…._GRYFFINDOR_!"

Everyone in the Gryffindor house cheered for the sixth year in a row. That is how Harry, Ron and Hermione ended their sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

On the way to the train, Harry, Ron and Hermione talked about what has happened in the past year. For example, Harry has finally conquered the Dark Lord, Voldemort. He is now free and can do pretty much anything he wants to now…with the Dursley's permission, of course.

They discussed as they got onto the train and found a compartment. Hermione sat next to Harry while Ron sat next to the luggage that didn't go into the luggage compartment. Ron pulled out a Chudley Cannons book while Hermione asked Harry a question in whisper.

"Harry, do you want to come to my house over break?"

"Without Ron?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. My parents said I could only ask one of my friends, and they've been eager to meet you." Hermione answered.

"Oh. Well, I'd have to ask the Dursleys, but hopefully, they'll say yes."

"Good. If they do say yes, send me an owl. If they say no….write me an owl. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Have you opened up your Christmas present I gave to you yet?" Asked Hermione, completely off-task.

"Uh, not yet. Why?"

"Just wondering." Hermione answered.

"Hey guys?" Said Ron suddenly, startling Harry and Hermione.

"What?" They asked at the same exact time. They looked at each other and blushed slightly.

"What are you doing this summer?" Asked Ron. Harry wondered if he had heard their conversation. "I'm going to a theme park in America called 'Six Flags Great America' or something like that. It's an amusement park with lots of roller coasters! You guys wanna come with?"

"Uh…well, the Dursleys will probably never let me go. They don't want me to have too much fun in my lifetime." Harry lied.

"And….My parents are making me go to a…dentist convention." She also lied.

"Oh, too bad. Well, I'll send you guys owls, then." Ron said.

They sat in complete silence for the rest of the ride home. When they got there, they all got off, and said their farewells.

"Bye, Harry! I'll send you an owl and tell you how cool America is! You too, Hermione!" Ron said. He found his mum and left.

"Bye, Hermione!" Harry said.

"Don't forget to ask and write! And open your Christmas present while your at it, too." Hermione said.

"Ok." Harry replied. He found the Dursleys (Not that he was looking that hard.), waved to Hermione and left the train station.

A/N: So, how was that for a first try? Read and review please! Flames welcome! Second chappy will be up in a matter of days…if I get some reviews that is. : )


	2. The Notebook

Summary: It is the ending of Harry, Hermione and Ron's sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Hermione somehow goes back into the past! RL/HG

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related, I only own the strange little plot that I formed in my strange little head. Tehe.

A/N: I feel so special! Three reviews! I didn't think I would get any! Woohoo! Go you guys! hands them all virtual cookies (:) (:) (:) Here is chapter two. Oh yeah, I got the idea of the notebook from this one fanfiction I read one time, so all the credit goes to them! I'm just using their idea.

Forward to Times Past

**Chapter Two: The Notebook**

On the way back to Number Four Privet Drive, Harry asked the Dursleys the question.

"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, can I go over to my friend, Hermione Granger's house over the summer?"

"We'd have to discuss it." Aunt Petunia said.

"If it makes you feel any better, if you say yes, I'll be gone_ all_ summer." Harry added.

"We'll discuss it." Aunt Petunia repeated. The rest of the car ride was silent. Every once in a while, you could hear the crunch of potato chips that made Dudley, Harry's overlarge cousin, fatter than ever. When they did arrive home, Harry immediately got his luggage out of the trunk and went up to his room.

He unpacked his trunk and dug out his still-wrapped Christmas present out of the bottom of his trunk and wondered if he should open it now, or until after dinner. Dinner would be in fifteen minutes, so he decided to wait. He laid down on his bed and thought.

He thought about the upcoming N.E.W.T.s and how hard his classes would be. His mind wandered for a while until it finally landed on Hermione. How her figure has changed since he first met her on the train to Hogwarts first year. His mind wandered and he was broken out of 'Hermione trance' when he heard the booming voice of Uncle Vernon.

"GET DOWN HERE AND MAKE DINNER THIS INSTANT, BOY!"

He broke out of his trance quickly and thought, _Why am I thinking about Hermione like this? She is my friend, nothing more. _He ran downstairs and began to make dinner. He made spaghetti and meatballs, cooked to perfection.

When dinner was over, Harry put the dishes in the dishwasher and ran upstairs to open the Christmas present he got from Hermione. He carefully unwrapped it and was puzzled. In his hands was a notebook. _A notebook? I know Hermione can be strange at times, but a NOTEBOOK? _He opened the notebook and out fell a note. It read:

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Christmas! I got this journal for you and me. The notebooks (I have one too) are special. They allow us to communicate faster than owls! It's kinda like Riddle Diary, but it's you and me instead. All you have to do to activate it is write your full name on the front page and put a drop of blood underneath it. The book should glow red and then go back to normal. Then it is activated and we can communicate with each other! Mine's already activated, so you can write to me anytime! _

_Love ya lots,_

_Hermione._

"Cool!" Harry said out loud. He couldn't wait to activate his notebook. So he wrote _Harry James Potter_ on the first page and poked his finger hard with a pen. Blood oozed out and he put a drop under his name. The book glowed red and went back to normal momentarily. He wanted to test it. So he turned the page and wrote, _Hermione?_

A/N: Yeah, kind of a cliffy, kinda not. But there you go! Chappy two. That should keep you wonderful reviewers busy for a while. (Hopefully) For the next chapter, I would like seven to ten reviews! So tell your friends : )


	3. The Answer and the Door

Summary: It is the ending of Harry, Hermione and Ron's sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Hermione somehow goes back into the past! RL/HG

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related. I only own the carefully schemed plot that totally rocks! Woohoo! Go me! And I'm using the journal idea again, so all credit for the journals goes to the person who thought of them.

A/N: Ok. I guess I'll update now. And now I will give some credit to all of my wonderful reviewers! I'll be switching POVs in this chapter, so yeah. Just guess.

**totallyobsessedwidHP- **Thanks for reviewing! I'm gonna use your first two ideas, but I am totally against H/G. (No offence or anything.)

**Rocks-my-socks-** Thanks for reviewing! Twice!

**Stars4ron- **Lovely name, Deanna.

**amrawo- **I'm glad you like my story!

**Hairapotter-** See you at school tomorrow!

Oh, have any of you people heard of the band Harry and the Potters? They rock! Ok, here's chapter three. I got a Milky Way! Go me! Yummy...

Forward to Times Past

**Chapter Three: The Answer and the Door**

On the way back home, Hermione was so excited. _It would be so cool if Harry could come over! Then maybe I can tell him how I really feel about him... Then maybe he will tell me he feels the same way about me! Well, a girl can dream, can't she? _(A/N: yeah, that was in totallyobsessedwidHP's review.) All of a sudden, her journal vibrated. She dug it out of her bag and opened it up. On the first page, her journal read, _Hermione?_

_Finally! _She thought. So she pulled out a quill and wrote underneath Harry's writing.

_Hi Harry!_

_Hi! Where are you? _Harry wrote back.

_I'm on my way home. How about you? _(A/N: Awww...my Milky Way is gone! Well, it was good while it lasted. Lol.)

_I'm in my room. The Dursleys just finished dinner._

_Did you ask them if you could spend the summer here yet?_

_Yeah. But they didn't decide yet. They said they had to 'Discuss it'. It's so stupid._

_Well, I hope they say yes._

_Me too, Hermione. So, where did you get these journals? They must have cost a lot._

_Well, actually, I asked Dumbledore how to make these journals, and he said that he'd talk to Flitwick for me. He had these made and gave them to me. _Hermione paused. _I wanted to make three, one for me, you and Ron, but he said he could only make two. _She lied.

_Well, thanks, Hermione. But what if we're in class and writing to each other and a professor looks at them? Couldn't they tell that we were writing notes to each other?_

_Don't worry. Only we can read them. If anyone but us looks at them, all they'll see is a blank notebook._

_Ah the wonders of magic, huh Hermione?_

_Yeah._

"HARRY!" Uncle Vernon yelled from downstairs.

_My uncle just called me. I think he'll tell me the answer. I'll be right back. Ok?_

_Ok._

Harry closed his notebook and ran downstairs. "Yes?" he asked.

"Your aunt and I have decided." Uncle Vernon started. "We thought, yes, you will be gone all summer, but you would have way too much fun. So the answer is no."

"What?" asked Harry, flabbergasted. (A/N: hehe. Flabbergasted)

"No. And that is final."

"Thanks a lot!" Harry sarcastically yelled. He ran back up to his room and grabbed his notebook.

_Guess what? _He wrote in the journal.

_What did they say? _Hermione wrote back.

_The Dursleys said no. Man, I hate them._

_Me too. Oh well. We can still write in the journals._

_Yeah. They won't think they're fun. All they'll see is a notebook._

_Ha. Yeah. Well, we just moved. I was planning that when you came over, we could explore my new house._

_You can still do that without me. Go on. Just tell me if you find anything interesting. Ok?_

_Ok. _And with that Hermione closed her journal and walked out of her room. Her new house was huge. She climbed up two staircases and walked down a hallway. There were two doors on each side of the hallway and a glowing door on the end,

_Harry?_

_Yeah?_

_There's a glowing door on the end of this hallway that I'm in._

_Well, open it and go in._

_Ok. I guess. _So she opened the door and suddenly she started swirling. It felt like she was traveling through fireplaces with Floo Powder. She felt like she would never stop spinning, when all of a sudden, she stopped.

She fell to the ground with a _THUMP!_ When she looked up, she noticed that she was in Hogwarts.

She opened her journal. _Harry?_ She wrote.

There was no answer.

_Harry? _She wrote again.

Still, no reply. Then, she got kind of scared. Why wasn't Harry answering? Are the journals malfunctioning? They were supposed to work even if they were thousands of miles apart.

Suddenly, she heard a grunting noise underneath her. She looked down and noticed that she had landed on someone. She immediately got up.

"I am so sorry." She said.

"It's ok." The person replied. She person stood up and Hermione gasped. She had landed on top of a boy. And not just any boy, she fell on top of...

TO BE CONTINUED!

A/N: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! My first good cliffy! Go me!

Who can guess who it is?

Deanna and Taylor and any of my friends who already read this in my notebook, please don't guess. You already know who it is. Don't give away the answer.

Whoever can guess who she landed on top of correctly (not counting Deanna, Taylor, or those other special people) will get the next chapter dedicated to them! Go guess!


	4. The Headmaster

Summary: It is the ending of Harry, Hermione and Ron's sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Hermione somehow goes back into the past! RL/HG

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related. I only own the carefully schemed plot that totally rocks! Woohoo! Go me! And I'm using the journal idea again, so all credit for the journals goes to the person who thought of them.

A/N: Ok. I guess I'll update now. And now I will give some credit to all of my wonderful reviewers! I'll be switching POVs in this chapter, so yeah. Just guess.

**totallyobsessedwidHP- **Even though you got the question right, you didn't get it first. Nice try, though!

**Rocks-my-socks-** Hope you enjoy!

**Stars4ron- **Enjoy the chapter. I told you I'd write it tonight!

**amrawo- **YOU WIN THE CONTEST! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO!

**box-lunch- **Strange name, Taylor...

_**AND SINCE THE QUESTION WAS CORRECTLY ANSWERED FIRST BY AMRAWO, THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU! ENJOY!**_

Forward to Times Past

**Chapter Four: The Headmaster**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously on Forward to Times Past...

_Suddenly, she heard a grunting noise underneath her. She looked down and noticed that she had landed on someone. She immediately got up._

"_I am so sorry." She said._

"_It's ok." The person replied. She person stood up and Hermione gasped. She had landed on top of a boy. And not just any boy, she fell on top of..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus Lupin. He looked exactly the same. With the sandy brown hair, the grey eyes and the scars. But one thing was definitely different about him. He looked twenty years younger than the last time he saw him. She must be in the past. THE PAST! Either that or he started using a new face rejuvenating potion. She must be in the past.

"Hi. I'm Remus Lupin. And you are...?"

"Oh! I'm Hermione Granger." She said using her real name. The Grangers didn't attend Hogwarts. They were Muggles. "I'm a new exchange student from Beauxbatons."

"Really? You don't sound French." Remus responded.

"Uhh...when I was ten, my family moved to France and I've lived there ever since. But I moved back to England to live with my uncle when my parents were murdered by Voldemort."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"There's no need to be. It's not your fault." Hermione said. "Can you take me to see the headmaster?"

"Yeah. Follow me." They walked to Dumbledore's office in silence. Hermione was deep in thought. He parents really were murdered and he was the first person she told. When they got there, Remus walked up to the gargoyle and said, "Frog Spleen Crunch." (A/N: Isn't that a lovely name for a candy?) The gargoyle sprung to life, jumped aside and let them enter. They went on the revolving stairs and Remus knocked on the door.

"Enter." They heard from inside the door. They obeyed and walked into Dumbledore's office. He was sitting behind his desk eating lemon drops. He looked at Hermione curiously and said, "Mr. Lupin, if you could be so kind as to leave my office..."

"Of course." Remus obeyed and went outside. Before leaving, he said to Hermione, "I'll wait for you outside."

"Ok." She answered. After Remus left, Dumbledore spoke again.

"So, who are you?"

"I'm Hermione Granger. You might be wondering who I am. Well, I'm from the future. About twenty years from now. Do you know how I could get back?"

"Well, I will have to research. I will ask you to do the same. Until then, you are?"

"I am an exchange student from Beauxbatons. I moved to France when I was ten and I moved back here to live with my uncle because my parents were murdered by Voldemort. And that's about it." Hermione finished.

"Very well then. What house were you in?"

"Gryffindor, sir."

"Well then, you will be in Gryffindor. Have Mr. Lupin escort you and pretend that you have never been here before."

"Ok, sir. Thank you."

"Your quite welcome. Be on your way now."

Hermione left the room and found Remus sitting by the gargoyles looking as if he was about to fall asleep. _It must be near Full Moon._ Hermione thought. At the sight of Hermione, Remus awoke from his trance and got up.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yep." She replied and he lead her to the Gryffindor common room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok, that was kinda short, but I'm tired. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

PLEASE READ/REVIEW! FLAMES WELCOME!

Only 58 days till Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire is in theatres!


	5. The People from the Past

Summary: It is the ending of Harry, Hermione and Ron's sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Hermione somehow goes back into the past! RL/HG

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. GET OVER IT!

A/N: Here is chapter five! Hope you enjoy! I'd like 25-30 reviews for chapter six.

**totallyobsessedwidHP- **Enjoy!

**Rocks-my-socks-** I'm updating! Enjoy!

**Stars4ron-** Gasp! Why didn't you review?

**amrawo-** Cool! A party! Enjoy the chapter!

**box-lunch- **You have the absolute WEIRDEST name in the world.

**IceColdShiva**- Have a good chapter!

**Ladyofthecanyon**- BOO!

Forward to Times Past

**Chapter Five: The People of the Past**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got to the portrait of the Fat Lady, Remus said, "Tubby's Tutu." Hermione looked at him weirdly. "What? That's the password." The Fat Lady swung open and Remus lead Hermione into the Gryffindor Common Room.

By the fire were Sirius and James playing a game of Exploding Snap. Lily was reading by the fire and every once in a while, she'd secretly glance at James. (A/N: OOOOOOOOOOOH!) Peter was eating a large amount of food. _So that's why he's so fat. _Hermione thought.

When Remus walked into the common room, James was the first to notice him.

"Hey, Remus." He said.

"Hi guys." He replied.

"Where have you been, mate?" Sirius asked.

"Well, as I was walking back from lunch, she," He pointed at Hermione, "fell on top of me. She says she's an exchange student from Beauxbatons, but she grew up in England. Her name is Hermione Granger. Hermione," He said to her, "This is James Potter-"

"Pleasure meeting you." He said.

"-Sirius Black-"

"Hey, what's up?"

"-Peter Pettigrew, and Lily Evans."

"Hello." Lily said.

Hermione was going to head up to the girl's dorms, but then she remembered that she has 'never been here before'.

"Um, Lily, where are the girl's dorms?" She asked.

"Oh. They're up those stairs and to the right." Lily instructed.

"Thanks." She headed up the stairs to the right. She found two vacant beds and chose the one closest to the bathroom. Soon she realized that she didn't have any supplies. That problem was solved instantly when an owl flew through her window. She untied the letter from it and it read,

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I have realized that you do not have any supplies. You are allowed to go to Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley tomorrow. You are allowed to bring one person along. Have a great day!_

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

She thought. Lily wouldn't miss classes even if she was dying. She didn't trust Peter. Sirius might slack or force her to go to the joke shop the whole time. Same with James. So that left Remus. She'll invite him later today at dinner. That gave her two hours. So she fell asleep on her bed. After all that has happened, she was tired...

Three hours later, she was awoken suddenly by Lily.

"Wake up! You missed dinner!" She heard Lily say. She sat up in her bed showing Lily that she was awake. "Good. Now if you hurry, you can make the last few minutes of dinner."

Since Hermione was very hungry, she went down to the Great Hall. There were only a few people in there. Remus was the only Gryffindor seventh year there. _Wow. How great is that?_ Hermione thought. She walked over by him and sat down. Remus' face got a slight tinge of red.

"Hey. Professor Dumbledore sent me an owl saying that tomorrow I could go to Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley with one friend. I was wondering if you would go with me." She said.

"Uh, sure." He said.

"Thank you!" Hermione said and she began to eat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, that was kinda short, but the next chapter should be better! Remember, I would like 25-30 reviews for chapter six!

ONLY 52 DAYS UNTILL GOF IN THEATRES! WOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	6. To Hogsmeade we Go!

Summary: It is the ending of Harry, Hermione and Ron's sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Hermione somehow goes back into the past! RL/HG

Disclaimer: Let's get this strait. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE!

A/N: Ok. Chapter six is finally here! Time for the next part. THANK YOU FOR OVERCOMING MY GOAL OF 30! I GOT 33! w00t!

**totallyobsessedwidHP- **I am updating! Don't get mad...please.

**Rocks-my-socks-** I'm keeping it up!

**Stars4ron, ladyofthecanyon-** REVIEW RETARDS, REVIEW!

**amrawo-** Enjoy this prettyful chapter!

**box-lunch- **HI!

**IceColdShiva**- This should be longer...I hope so at least.

**KaraLea- **Here's what happens next.

**Sammy5586- **I'm updating my story. I read yours. I like it. PLEASE WRITE MORE!

**S.c.ou.s.er.4.li.f.e- **Here ya go.

**Altariel of Lothlorien- **Thank you for your five reviews! I feel so loved!

WOW! I HAVE ELEVEN REVIEWERS! I EXPECT 9-11 MORE REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! Muahahahahahahahahaha!

Forward to Times Past

**Chapter Six: To Hogsmeade we Go!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Hermione was waiting in the common room for Remus. At about eight, he came running down the boys' dorms staircase. Hermione thought he looked nice.

Remus also thought Hermione looked different. _Maybe Lily put makeup on her... _He thought. _She looks really nice. _Hermione got up off the couch and spoke.

"Ready?"

"I'm ready when you are." Remus responded. So Hermione led him out of the Common Room and to the Entrance Hall. There, they found Professor Dumbledore waiting.

"Ah. Miss Granger and Mr. Lupin. Are you both ready to go to Hogsmeade?" He asked. When Hermione and Remus nodded, he said, "Here you are Miss Granger." He handed her a bag of money and a school supply list.

"Sir, I really don't need this much money." Hermione said.

"Nonsense! Take it all!" Dumbledore said.

"Thank you, sir."

"You're quite welcome." And Dumbledore left them to their business. After he went up the marble staircase, Hermione and Remus turned out the door and headed to Hogsmeade. Hermione remembered that she 'doesn't know anything about Hogsmeade'.

"So, Remus," She said, "What is Hogsmeade like?"

"Well, there are lots of little shops, stores and a 'Haunted House', and not like those fake ones you see at Halloween. No, this one is so real, nobody has been near it for years. They're all too scared."

"Wow. Sounds really scary." Hermione said. But she knew that Remus and the Marauders have been in there tons of times because of Remus' 'Furry Little Problem'.

After about ten minutes of walking in silence, they arrived at Hogsmeade. It looked almost exactly the same from when she went there with the third years and above before, well, she came into the past. She looked around and recognized The Three Broomsticks, Zonko's Joke Shop, Madame Rosmerta's and some other shops. It felt great to get back into that little village.

"Well, are you ready to shop, or what?" Hermione asked completely excited.

They went shopping in some shops that Hermione didn't recognize, including Grotto's Robes-Robes for the Big and Small, Potato's Potion Products. They shopped for necessary supplies for about two hours. With bulging bags, the headed to The Three Broomsticks. They got inside, found a table, and a waitress came over.

"What will you two be having today?" She asked.

"Two Butterbeers, please." Remus said. Once the waitress left, Remus asked, "Do they have Butterbeer in France?"

"Uhh...no. I've never heard of it." Hermione said.

"Wow. I cannot imagine a person going for sixteen years of their lives never having a Butterbeer."

"What is Butterbeer like?"

"It's the best thing you will ever taste, I promise you that." The waitress came back and placed the Butterbeers on the table. Remus opened his and took a big gulp. Hermione opened hers and took a sip.

"Hey, this is good!" She said.

"See, I told you." Remus said. After three more Butterbeers and one hour, Remus and Hermione walked out of The Three Broomsticks.

"You wanna see Zonko's?" Remus asked.

"Sure. I'd love to." She said as they walked to Zonko's. Hermione had never been in Zonko's before. When she went there with Ron and Harry, she always waited outside when they went in there. So she was pretty excited to see what it was like inside.

Remus opened the door and Hermione saw Fred, George and the Marauder's Paradise. No wonder they always went in here. Remus showed Hermione the main things that they usually prank with, some of Remus' favorite stuff and even Hermione found some stuff she liked. They shopped for about another half-hour.

When they stepped outside, Remus said, "There's one last place I want to show you."

"Ok." She tried to think of where he would take her. They were already at the bookshop, the potions place, The Three Broomsticks, misc. School Supplies, Zonko's and a small little café to have lunch. Where was Remus taking her? The question was answered almost immediately. They were standing in front of a rickety old house with boarded up windows and a broken door. They were at the Shrieking Shack.

A/N: (PLEASE READ!)There ya go. Sorry for the long wait. I had the worst Writers' Block you could EVER imagine. It was so dumb. Then when I was about to go to bed, I sat up in my bed and got the best idea ever! Kinda...well, I'm gonna start a contest! At the end of each chapter, I will either post a question or a contest idea. Here's the first one.

**I am looking for the longest review! Whoever has the longest review, I might make you a character in my story or something.**


	7. The Shrieking Shack

Summary: It is the ending of Harry, Hermione and Ron's sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Hermione somehow goes back into the past! RL/HG

Disclaimer: I'm JK Rowling. I own EVERYTHING! Not...

A/N: Phew. I went to a parade yesterday and I got SO many Tootsie Rolls. Probably around 100. I'm gonna be eating those until Halloween. Then I'll get more! Haha! Well, anyway, here is chapter seven...I guess.

**totallyobsessedwidHP- **Cool dots.

**Rocks-my-socks-** You typed 113 words! Good job!

**Stars4ron, ladyofthecanyon-**

**amrawo-** Hehe. Enjoy!

**queen rat gurl- **Stop changing your name. It gets confusing after a while.

**IceColdShiva**- No review?

**KaraLea- **No review?

**Sammy5586- **No review?

**S.c.ou.s.er.4.li.f.e- **No review?

**Altariel of Lothlorien- **No review?

**AzureStar-** I like your name. It's cool.

**Tala-Moon-** Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Chinese Miko-** Are you in China right now? If so, that's awesome!

**Torri-Chiobie-** I'm writing more! Woooohooo!

**Keyotoyume- **What about the Slytherins? Looks around frantically

**Hawaiian-Rachael- **Are you really in Hawaii? Right now?

**NOW FOR THE WINNER OF MY FIRST EVER CONTEST! IT IS **reads off of little card

**ROCKS-MY-SOCKS WITH 113 WORDS! AND, FOR THE 'LONGEST' REVIEW...**

**QUEEN RAT GURL WITH FIVE INCES TYPED! YOU WILL SEE YOUR PRIZES ALL IN GOOD TIME...**

Forward to Times Past

**Chapter Seven: The Shrieking Shack**

Remus Led Hermione into the Shrieking Shack.

"Remus, why are we at the Shrieking Shack?" Hermione asked.

"There is something I need to show and tell you." He answered. They walked up the path to the shack, and after five minutes of walking, they arrived at the front door. Remus slowly opened up the door and led Hermione up the stairs. He walked in the door on the left and led her to the bed that looked like it would fall apart any minute in the corner. They sat down and Remus spoke.

"This is my biggest secret ever. I don't know why I'm telling you right now, but I guess you're kinda special." Hermione blushed. "It took Sirius, James and Peter two years to figure this out. Well, you see...I'm a..."

"You can trust me, Remus. I won't tell anyone."

"I'm a...werewolf. There, I said it. Don't abandon me, please!"

"Why would I abandon you?"

"I dunno. My dad did when he found out, so, I dunno." There was then an awkward silence. Awkward silences are fun. People feel awkward and don't know what to say next. Fun, fun, fun!

After about five minutes of awkward silence, Remus leaned toward Hermione and kissed her. Well that took Hermione by surprise. Hermione looked at Remus and Remus looked at Hermione and they both slowly leaned in again and KISSED! Real good that time. Both of them felt an electric shock go through their bodies. It was weird. After a while, they broke apart and sat there for a while.

After about ten minutes, Hermione got really tired. Since they were both leaning up against the wall, Hermione leaned her head on Remus' shoulder and fell asleep instantly. Remus fell asleep too after a while.

Both of them woke up to loud screeches and cat calls the next day.

Yeah, that was short, but I'm just updating to let you guys know that I didn't die. And this chappy is terrible because I am like half-asleep. So don't kill me.

**THIS TIME, I AM LOOKING FOR THE BEST CHAPPY SUGGESTION! REVIEW NOW AND YOU MAY WIN THE PRIZE!**


	8. The Special Mirror

Summary: It is the ending of Harry, Hermione and Ron's sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Hermione somehow goes back into the past! RL/HG

Disclaimer: Ok. For the EIGHTH time I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, THAT'S RIGHT, NOT ANYTHING THAT IS HERE! NOT THE CHARACTERS, NOT THE PLACES! But I do own the plot! Go me!

A/N: Ok. Chapter eight is coming way. I got a brilliant idea. And, even though I usually do the reviewer thing at the beginning of each chappy, I'm too lazy. So... yeah.

**THE WINNER OF THE GOODEST IDEA IS... LUNALOVEGOSS! I LOVED YOUR REVIEW! You have inspired me! Go you! The prize is...well, you'll see. All in good time. Just like the other prizes. **

Ok, on with the chapter...

Forward to Times Past

**Chapter Eight: The Special Mirror**

Both of them woke up to screeches and cat calls the next day. They both awoke suddenly and looked up. In the doorway stood James, Sirius and Peter. Once Remus and Hermione saw what position they were in, they both blushed and stood up.

"So Remus, have fun?" Sirius asked in a mocking voice. He glared at Sirius.

"Uh, I'm going to go to the library." Hermione said running out the door.

RLHGRLHGRLHGRLHGRLHGRLHGRLHGRLHGRLHGRLHGRLHG

Back in Harry Land, in 1997, Harry wondered what was taking Hermione so long to respond. So he opened up his journal and wrote _Hermione? Are you there? What did you find? _He sat there for nearly ten minutes waiting for a response.

When he finally figured out that she wasn't going to, or couldn't, answer, he closed the book and thought. _Maybe that door was something magical. I could've transported her to a different place, even time, or maybe it was so powerful that it...killed...her. I hope it's not the latter. I'll have to write to someone smart. Dumbledore's dead, Hermione's gone, Ron is...not smart, I guess I'll write to McGonagall._

So he pulled out a sheet of parchment and wrote,

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_Hi. Sorry to bother you, but my friend Hermione Granger found a glowing door in her house, and then she kind of disappeared. Can you help me? I want to make sure she isn't dead._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

He gave his letter to Hedwig and she flew off in the distance. He watched her disappear and then he plopped down on his bed and tried to think. _If she was transported to a different time, she could've gone to the time of my parents, the time of the Four Founders, or into the future, even! If only I knew where her house was. Then I could go there and find the door and find her. Sigh. _

BACK TO THE TIME OF THE MARAUDER PEOPLES!

As it seemed, Hermione did not go to the library. She ran to the girls dormitories. Before she started going up the steps though, she got a brilliant idea.

_Sirius has that mirror, right? _

So she turned and went up the boy's dormitory stairs and searched for Sirius's bed. She easily found it because it was the messiest. There were clothes everywhere. Well, she searched in his trunk for the mirror and found it. She took it to the girl's dorms so then she wouldn't get caught looking at Sirius's stuff.

When she got to her bed, she pulled the drape things around her bed closed. She said clearly to the mirror, "Harry James Potter."

BACK TO HARRY LAND AGAIN!

When he was deep in thought, he heard something vibrate as it reassembled at the bottom of his trunk. He ran to it and found the mirror Sirius gave him at the end of his fifth year Christmas break.

After it finished reassembling, he grabbed it and looked at it. At first he saw his face, but after a moment, he saw Hermione's face in the mirror. Harry grinned bigger than Hermione was (and that was pretty big).

A/N: Ok. Is that good enough for you? REVIEW, GOSH DARNIT, REVIEW! I WANT AT LEAST 10 MORE REVIEWS FOR A NEW CHAPPY!

**FOR THIS NEXT CONTEST, I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT SPORKS! WOOOOHOOOOOO!**


	9. Author's Note SORRY

Author's Note

Ok, I am super sorry that I haven't posted in like two months, but I have THE WORST writer's block in the history of forever! If anyone wants to help me or possibly take over for a while, it would be very much appreciated.

So please, help me. :)

-maraudersrock77


	10. The Reintroduction and the loss

Summary: It is the ending of Harry, Hermione and Ron's sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Hermione somehow goes back into the past! RL/HG

Disclaimer: I only own the plot...get over it...suckers.

A/N: Ok. I think I might've actually finally gotten inspiration after counts on fingers About three months now! Let's hope it's good! crosses fingers

Ok, let's see what I've got up my sleeve this time...

Forward to Times Past

**Chapter Nine: The Reintroduction and the loss**

PREVIOUSLY ON FORWARD TO TIMES PAST...

_When heHarry was deep in thought, he heard something vibrate as it reassembled at the bottom of his trunk. He ran to it and found the mirror Sirius gave him at the end of his fifth year Christmas break._

_After it finished reassembling, he grabbed it and looked at it. At first he saw his face, but after a moment, he saw Hermione's face in the mirror. Harry grinned bigger than Hermione was (and that was pretty big)._

"OH MY GOSH! IT ACTUALLY WORKED! SQUEEEEEEEE!" Hermione screamed. "Unless...Harry, is that really you?"

"Yeah." Harry responded. "Where are you? How did you get there? What was that door? Are you OK? Are--"

"Hold it." Hermione interrupted. "Ok. To answer your questions, Hogwarts, time transportation, a time portal, yes."

"Time transportation? What year are you in?"

"Well...I'm in the year 1977, the year your parents and the Marauders started their seventh year at Hogwarts!"

"You...you mean my parents are..._alive_?" He asked.

Hermione grinned. "Yeah."

"And Sirius?"

"Yup!"

"Are they all ok?"

"Perfectly healthy as far as I can tell."

"Hermione" You could hear faintly coming from the stairs.

"Erm...Harry, I have to go." Hermione said.

"Ok. I'll talk to you later...I hope."

"Yeah. Bye!"

"Bye!" And with that Harry's face disappeared from the mirror, and Hermione ran downstairs. She walked over to Remus.

"Why did you call me down here?" She asked him.

"Wanna go study in the library?" He asked.

"Sure!" So she ran up to the girls' dorm and grabbed her books and homework and came back downstairs. She walked over to Remus, linked arms with him, and went to the library.

Now since the library is a boring place, we will stay in the common room and see what will go on here.

James Potter walked up to Lily Evans who was standing by the fire. He stood next to her and put his arm around her.

"Potter, take your smelly arm off of me. Now." Lily said. When he didn't obey, she pushed his arm off him so hard that he fell over.

"So. Lily, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me next Hogsmeade weekend?" James asked after he stood back up.

"Hmmm...let me think about this...NO!" And with that she stormed out of the common room. Sirius walked over to James and clapped him on the back.

"Ooh. Harsh." Is what he said.

"Yeah. I know. Well, I guess I'll go get breakfast, seeing as it's 8:00 on a Saturday morning...it _is_ 8:00 on a Saturday morning, though, right?" James was very confused.

"Yes. It is. And I already ate, so I'm gonna go see if any girls want to get shagged."

James laughed. "You have fun with that, mate."

"K. I will..." So Sirius walked over to a large group of blonde bimbos and James went down for breakfast. When he got there, Lily ran out of the Great Hall crying hysterically with the_ Daily Prophet _clutched in her hands.

"Uh oh." Was what James said and then he started to run after Lily. After a good ten minutes of running through random halls, Lily led him to the Astronomy tower. She walked over to windowsill, sat on it, and cried. James walked up to her and sat on the windowsill with her.

"Lily, what's wrong?" He asked with concern clearly written in his voice.

"Go away, Potter." She snapped.

"Will you please just tell me what's wrong?"

After a moment of thinking and crying some more, she handed James the newspaper. James took one glance at it and knew something big just happened.

'**YOU-KNOW-WHO' RISING TO POWER. KILLED TWO MUGGLES YESTERDAY**

_Yesterday morning, two Muggles were killed by 'Voldemort's followers called 'Death Eaters'. They were peacefully reading the newspaper and watching the 'telvison'. Then, for no apparent reason, three Death Eaters barged into their house and killed them. The Muggles were John and Rose Evans._

A/N: YES! FINALLY I GOT INSPIRATION! WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO! GO STAYING UP LATE! D D

I hope to get some more reviews for the next chapter, though. So PLEASE REVIEW, PEOPLE!


	11. Insert cool chapter name here

A/N: OMG I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN...FOREVER...Wow...March...has it really been THAT long?! SORRY! I've been really really busy with family and friends and I started high school this year and I just sorta...forgot about it, I guess...SORRY! I'll try to make this chapter really good!!

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise doesn't belong to me!

Forward to Times Past

**Chapter Ten: Insert cool chapter name here**

PREVIOUSLY ON FORWARD TO TIMES PAST...

_So, pretty much, Lily's parents were killed. If you don't remember then re-read it, ok?_

Lily's Point Of View

When Potter was done reading the newspaper article, I heard his breath catch in his throat. He moved over by me and sat next to me on the windowsill. "Listen, Lily." When I didn't say anything, he continued.

"I know exactly what you're going through. My parents were killed during the summer…" He trailed off. I could've sworn I heard him sniffle. I looked over at him and he was crying. The "manly, strong, unemotional" James Potter was crying. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Potter stood up. "I gotta go…" and he left. I was all alone to wallow in my thoughts. I sat there for a while feeling sorry for him—wait. Why was _I_ feeling sorry for _him_? My parents were killed, too. Why should I care about Potter anyway? I sighed and stood up. I decided to go back to the dormitory. I walked into the Gryffindor common room and ran up to the girl's dorms before the Marauders could notice I was crying. Not that I cared or anything…I plopped onto my bed and immediately fell asleep.

OVER TO THE LIBRARY TO SEE WHERE WE LEFT OFF HERMIONE AND REMUS

(Nobody's point of view)

Remus and Hermione were sitting quietly at a table in the library. Hermione sighed when she re-read the same sentence for the fifth time. She set her book down and looked over at Remus.

"It's too quiet here. I mean, I love books and everything, but I dunno…Let's do something!" She got up, grabbed Remus' hand and ran out of the library.

Remus almost fell over. "Ok. That was unexpected…" Then he realised something. He stopped, making Hermione stop too. "Wait. What are we supposed to do around here? It's nine AM on a Saturday morning!"

Hermione laughed. "I dunno, you tell me! I'm the new person." Hermione looked at Remus and smirked. He sat down and thought about what they could do. Then it dawned on him. "Come on! Let's go!" He grabbed her hand and started to run towards the seventh floor. "I have something I wanna show you."

When they arrived on the seventh floor, Remus stopped in front of a seemingly blank wall. He paced back and forth three times muttering something and suddenly a door appeared. Hermione pretended to be surprised when Remus glanced at her before he opened the door. He grinned and opened the door.

A/N: Yeah, sorry it's kinda short, but I think my writing it getting better…oh well. WHAT IS IN THE ROOM?! OMG! Whoever has the best idea wins, I guess…


	12. OOH! WHAT'S THAT OVER THERE!

A/N: Since I haven't posted in so long, I decided to write another chapter! Here ya go!! BTW, Chelsey gave me this idea in Family and Consumer Science today, so I wrote it and VOILA! Yes.

Forward to Times Past

**Chapter Eleven: OOH! WHAT'S THAT OVER THERE?!**

When Hermione looked in, she couldn't believe her eyes. Inside the Room of Requirements was a beautiful sight. The room was dark and was lighted by candles, a roaring fireplace, and a window showing a beautiful, clear night. Of course, it was the middle of the morning and in the morning wasn't a clear night, but it was the Room of Requirements, so anything was possible.

Remus led Hermione over to a loveseat near the fireplace, and they both sat down. Hermione noticed that there was soft music playing in the background.

"Wow, Remus. This is amazing." She said. "What room is this?" She added.

Remus grinned. "This is the Room of Requirements. It can transform into anything you want. My friends and I found this in our third year here."

"Wow." Hermione relaxed on the loveseat. Remus made himself comfortable by putting his arm around her. Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder and remembered back to in her fifth year when her and Harry and Ron used this room to secretly teach DADA. She also remembered the Christmas decorations and when Harry kissed Cho under the mistletoe. She was so jealous. And now here she is with Remus, not even remembering Harry. _Oh well. It's not I like him or anything... _She thought.

_**But you do like him, Hermione. When you kissed Remus the other day, you were thinking of Harry.**_

_I was not!! Ok, so maybe a little, but that doesn't mean I like him!_

_**Riiiight. Whatever you say.**_

_I don't like him!! _Hermione hit her head on the back of the loveseat trying to make it shut up.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked, concerned.

Hermione blushed. "Nothing..." She leaned her head on his shoulder again.

Remus sighed. "There's something I wanna tell you..."

"Yeah?" Hermione asked, lifting her head up to look at him.

"I know we've only known each other for a few days, but I feel...different around you. And I wanna know...Do you feel that way too?" He looked doubtful. Hermione answered his question by taking his head in her hands and kissing him.

Suddenly there was a noise from inside the fireplace. There was a huge bang and screams of "OW! OW! OW! HOT!" Harry rolled into the room as Hermione and Remus were kissing. Harry's eyes got wide and he walked over by them.

He grabbed Remus by the collar making them break apart. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, BUB?! KISSING MY GIRL—I MEAN BEST FRIEND!" Harry looked at his frightened face and realized that was Remus Lupin.

"I swear! I didn't do it! She kissed me!" Remus pleaded. Harry looked over by Hermione. "I figure out how to get here and I'm greeted by you kissing someone else? I thought you liked me." And with that, he left the room.

Hermione hit her head with her hand. "Crap, crap, crap!!" She got up and ran after Harry.

Remus looked around. "What is going on?" He got up and followed Hermione.

_**A/N: Yeah, it's a little bit longer...I guess...PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	13. Sorry it took so long

_A/N: Oh geez guys, it's been a really long time. You couldn't believe how incerdibly sorry I am for not replying in.. what... Like more than a year? Sorry, so much stuff has been going on with my life, I don't even know if anyone is even reading this anymore. So I give my sincere apologies and my thanks to people who are still reading this. I'm re-reading my story to see what was going on, as i have comppletely forgotten. I'm gonna try to update and write more right now... Just because I am soo friggin sorry. (_

**Chapter Twelve: Sorry it took so long.**

Harry ran for what seemed like ages. There were tears running down his face and he had no clue where he was. But he didn't care, all he knew was that someone else was kissing the love of his life. Eventually he found his way outside and ran into the Forbidden Forest. He tripped over a tree branch and didn't bother to get up. He didn't care, because he knew that the one he loved didn't love him back.

Before she left he thought he might have a chance with her, he thought his dreams might actually come true.

_But then..._ thought Harry, _then she had to go look at that door when I wasn't there... And she had to disappear. Oh god, do I hate my life..._

Before she went into the door, Harry was planning on writing to her how much he liked... maybe even loved her. He was gonna totally spill his guts.

_But now I guess she'll never know..._

Harry stopped crying after a while and he heard leaves crunching behind him. He knew he should get up and dry off his face, but he didn't want to.

"Harry? Harry, where are you?" Hermione walked into the forest. "Harry, I need to talk to you..." Harry slowly stood up and made Hermione almost run into him. She got a shocked look on her face and started talking. "Harry, what you saw back there was a mistake... It was--"

"Listen Hermione," he cut her off, "I don't want to hear it. I saw what happened, you were kissing Remus... I just..." he paused "I just thought we might have had a chance together... But now I see that you don't care about me at all. I don't even know why I bothered coming here in the first place." He started to walk away, but Hermione grabbed him arm.

"Harry, wait, there's something you don't know."  
"Well apparently there's a lot of things I don't know, that I don't need to know." He shook off Hermione's arm and walked away. Hermione fell to the ground.

_What have I done now? I've only been here for two days and I've pretty much messed up my whole life. What happened to my time turner? Now would be a really good time to use it... _Eventually Hermione got up and went back into Hogwarts. The entrance hall was noisy and the Great Hall was filled with students because it was lunchtime. Everyone in there was so happy and carefree. _Why do they get to be so happy while I'm dying on the inside?_ She sighed and continued to walk up to the common room.

After what seemed like hours, she gave the fat lady the password and walked into the common room. Remus immediately looked up and got up to greet Hermione. She quickly made a path around him and went up to the girls' dorms.

"What's wrong with her?" Remus questioned. Lily, who was sitting nearby, answered.

"I don't know, what happened when you were with her earlier?"

"You know, the weirdest thing happened, I just forgot to bring it up. When I took Hermione into the.. uh.."  
"It's okay, I know about the Room on Requirements."

"...How? ...Oh well, anyway. I took her into the Room of Requirements, and we were sitting in front of the fireplace and this guy came out of it, like with the Floo Powder thing... And he looked exactly like James.Except for his eyes, they were a piercing green color... kinda like yours. Anyway, he just came out of the fireplace, saw me and Hermione, and grabbed me by the collar and shouted 'WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, BUB?! KISSING MY GIRL—I MEAN BEST FRIEND!' and it was really weird, because I had no idea who he was. So I defended myself saying she kissed me, and he got all shocked and said that he thought she liked him... and just ran off. It was really weird... Then Hermione ran off after him..."

"Wow that is really weird... Sounds like you got some competition there, Remus!" She laughed. "Hm... Well I'm gonna go get some lunch... I missed breakfast, so I'm really hungry. Talk to you later."

"Okay, bye." Remus walked up to the boys dorm while Lily walked to the Great Hall. When she walked out of the portrait, she saw James sitting by the entrance like he didn't know the password. "Potter, what are you doing just sitting there? How the hell did you forget the password already?" He looked up at her and she noticed that he had the stunning green eyes that Remus was telling her about that other guy that came through the fireplace.

His eyes got real wide. He looked like he was about to say something but then he passed out.

"Oh geez, what am I supposed to do?" She thought for a second, then picked him up and took him to the infirmary.

---Later that day---

Hermione came down from the dorm in time to get dinner. On her way down, Dumbledore stopped her.

"Miss Granger, it appears that the young man in the infirmary wants to speak with you. Do you know him personally?"

"What? Who is it??"

"I believe he goes by the name of Potter. Although it is not James, he said his name is Harry."

"Oh... yes I know him. He's from my time. Though I have no clue how he got here... He came out of a fireplace."

"That is quite odd. But now I must be on my way. Important things to do..." And with that he walked away. Hermione turned around and walked up to the infirmary. She pushed open the wooden doors and looked around to find Harry in the bed farthest from the door. He looked at her with much hurt in his eyes, and she slowly walked over to him. She sat in a chair by the head of his bed.

"Listen Harry, I'm sorry you had to see that before..."  
"Yeah, I'm sorry too."  
But there's something I really need to tell you. When I was kissing Remus, I was thinking of you..."  
Harry's head perked up. "Really?"  
"Yeah." She replied. "It's just... I really like you and when you came over to my house I was planning to tell you that. I've liked you since second year... I never had the courage to tell you, though. And now... I'm just sorry it took so long."

"It's fine, I feel the same way about you." Hermione got a smile on her face and she was gong to respond, but Madame Pomfrey hobbled in. "VISITING HOURS ARE OVER, THE BOY NEEDS HIS REST." And she shooed Hermione out of the room. She walked back to the common room. She missed dinner but she didn't care because suddenly, all of her hunger was gone. Before she got to say the password to the fat lady, however, the portrait opened and Remus walked out.

"Hey, where were you?" He asked.

"I was in the infirmary, visiting the guy that popped out of the fireplace." She replied.  
"Oh... who is he, anyway?"  
"He's one of my friends from... where I came from. I don't know how he got here, though..."

"Huh... So. Would you like to join me to the Room of Requirements and continue what we started?" He winked. Hermione looked wary.

"Well... I don't know... I mean--"  
"Oh, I get it." He sighed. "You like him, don't you?"  
She looked uncomfortable. "...Well... I did like him. Before I met you... And I really like you too, it's just... I've known him for six years, and you for two days. I just... I don't know, I really just need to think." She passed Remus and went to her bed.

---The next day---

Dumbledore caught Hermione in the halls after breakfast. "Miss Granger, we need to find out how to send your friend back, as we cannot have two exchange students with british accents in three days. You said he came through a fireplace, we should try to send him back through it. You and I should head up there now and ask his opinion." So they went to the infirmary and found Harry dressed and ready to do something.

"Hey... guys... What's going on?" He questioned.

"Mr. Potter, we are going to try to send you back to your own time. It would seem odd having two Potters that look almost identical roaming around here. You said you came here through a fireplace?"

"Yes, sir. I just said Hogwarts 1977 and it took me here!"

"Since Miss Granger told me that happened, I did some research. Apparently you can only to that twice in a hundred years. So I will have to send you back now. Come with me to my office. Miss Granger, you can come too if you wish." She nodded and her and Harry took off after Dumbledore as he headed to his office. Eventually they approached the gargoyles that guarded his office. "Frog Spleen Crunch" He proudly announced and the gargoyles jumped out of the way. The three of them went up the stairs and went to Dumbledore's fireplace.

"Okay, Harry, here's some Floo Powder, you may go back to the future now." He handed Harry a bag of green powder. Harry looked to Hermione. "Listen, I don't know if we'll ever see eachother again, because you might never have the opportunity to come back... So I just want to say goodbye." He tenderly kissed Hermione on the lips. "I will never forget you as long as I live." With a frown on his face and a tear in his eye, he threw a fistful of Floo Powder into the fireplace, spoke his destination, and was gone.

_ENDING A/N: Mmkay so how was that for an update? I think I might have gotten better at writing... let me know what you think. Simple reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. As are flamers. Honestly, I could care less, just let me know you read it!! If people keep bugging me, I should have another chapter up soon!_


End file.
